world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Obito Uchiha
Obito Uchiha was a shinobi of Konohagakure who was believed to have died during the Third Shinobi World War but survived with the help of his Uchiha ancestor, Madara Uchiha. Distraught by the death of the woman he loved, he became a missing-nin and dedicated his life to ending world conflict, using Madara's identity as well as the alias Tobi. He was also the true leader and benefactor of the Akatsuki organization. Statistics *'Name': Obito Uchiha, "Madara Uchiha", Masked Man *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Male *'Age': 31 *'Birthday': February 10 *'Classification': Human, Missing-nin, Former Konohagakure Shinobi, Benefactor of Akatsuki *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 182 cm (5'12") *'Weight': 70.3 kg (155 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Onyx *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Sasuke Uchiha (Cousin) *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': SSS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Nature Transformation (Fire Style) *'Standard Equipment': Chains, Giant Shurikens *'Weaknesses': His intangibility only lasts for 5 minutes if continuously activated. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu *'Voice Actor': Wataru Takagi, Megumi Han (child), Naoya Uchida ("Madara"/Tobi) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': City level. Up to Large Mountain level+ with Gedo Statue. *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': At least Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class PJ *'Durability': City level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Several Tens of Meters to Several Hundreds of Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius (Engineered the bloodline massacres during the Bloody Mist Era of Kirigakure, Akatsuki's shadow leader with its plans, and managed to outsmart nearly everyone, including geniuses like Minato, Hashirama, Hiruzen, Sasuke, and Tobirama) Appearance Obito is a tall and lean, muscular man with black eyes, pale skin, and short, spiky black hair. The right side of his face was left heavily scarred after the events in the Kusagakure, resembling whiskers. Obito wears an outfit that is similar to what the Uchiha wore during the Warring States Period; this attire includes a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long-sleeved mantle that splits down to the lower half, and has the Uchiha crest over his back, similar to that of the blue mantle. Around his waist is a simple, light-purple obi and belt. Personality Because he was an orphan that grew up alone and without a parent's love, Obito's childhood was marked by dreams of being acknowledged. This motivated him to become a ninja so that he could, in turn, become Hokage and have the entire village recognize him at last. When Rin Nohara acknowledged him without his becoming Hokage, Obito fell in love with her and aimed to earn her love in addition to the Hokage title. But Kakashi Hatake's presence, both in the classroom and later on their team, became a wall for Obito, since Kakashi was naturally more talented than he was and had, without trying, gained Rin's affections. Though generally kind and of unwavering loyalty to his friends and allies, Obito nevertheless formed a one-sided rivalry with Kakashi. When not in competition with Kakashi, Obito would famously perform random good deeds around Konoha, especially for the elderly, which in turn made him notoriously late. This combination of factors and Obito's naturally good heart and optimism made him easy for Madara to exploit and ultimately corrupt. Witnessing the death of Rin, and especially learning the circumstances of her death, shattered Obito's determination and idealism, leading him to hold reality itself in bitter contempt. He regards the world as wretched, and the Ninja System as the source of all woes. He dismisses understanding and hope as irrelevant delusions and the greatest heroes as trash whose efforts ultimately prove futile. Moreover, he lost any interest in his very existence, claiming that he is no one and that his name is merely a remnant of the past he rejected. As such, he always tries to force his foes to face their own powerlessness, hammering his views with cruel taunts and breaking lectures; and is determined to break those who believe in his former ideals. He is absolutely unable to fathom the value of a selfless sacrifice and is persuaded that the more one struggles the more one suffers in vain. By adulthood, Obito has become cruel, ruthless, scornful and deeply selfish. He also has a calm, focused, patient, and dead-serious attitude, being most often polite and easy-going but displaying scathing contempt at times. He hates being betrayed and will track down anyone who failed to honor a bargain or defected. However, he displays a real respect for his enemies, whose qualities he acknowledges, and his subordinates, helping them when in trouble and praising those who died. He honors his promises, as he never made a direct move against Konoha while Itachi Uchiha was alive. Also, he retains a bit of the laid-back attitude he displayed under his goofy pretense, displaying a dry, sarcastic, sense of humor and enjoying to mess with his foes. Obito's sole commitment was to Madara's Project Tsuki no Me and the new peaceful world it would create; every crime was a necessary evil, every murder was a sacrifice for the greater good and a life that would be restored in the new world. He was willing to sacrifice himself for the plan and, more often, his allies, turning on them the instant they no longer had any further use to him. Like Madara before him, Obito would gain these allies by preying on the darkness in their hearts and manipulating them, either by subtly corrupting their own goals or by appearing to share their beliefs. This was best seen in the existence of Akatsuki, its wildly-differing members working together because they believed the organization would further their own ends; in actuality they were mere tools that suit Obito's agenda. Despite how different his adult personality seemed, it was at its basest level very much the same as the person he was as a child. Obito viewed his actions as a station beyond Hokage; where the Hokage does what is best for the village, Obito did what was best for the world. Though Rin ever-remained in his thoughts, Kakashi and Minato were also present in his dreams of a new world, and it was the hope of reuniting their team under happier circumstances that motivated him. Kakashi theorized that it was this conflict between his past and present selves that drove Obito the most, especially in the events leading up to and following the outbreak of the Fourth Shinobi World War; he became increasingly hasty with his plans, first moving Akatsuki from a secretive organization to a force that directly challenged the Five Great Nations, and later by prematurely reviving the Ten-Tails. As Obito grappled with his thoughts, he at different times took a special interest in Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. With Sasuke, Obito began monitoring him after their first meeting, though he avoided further contact for fear of provoking Sasuke's brother, Itachi. After Itachi's death, he approached Sasuke and brought him into his confidence, later remarking that the loss of five Akatsuki members was worth it to gain Sasuke's loyalty. Although Obito stated a number of times that he saw Sasuke as nothing more than a disposable pawn, he nevertheless kept an eye on him, intervening whenever Sasuke was at risk and always happy with signs of his ever-improving Sharingan and his growing isolation from all other allies. In a way, he saw in Sasuke the kind of person he was trying to be. With Naruto, however, he saw the person he once was: dreams of being Hokage and dedication to his friends. Because of these similarities, Obito became fixated on Naruto, hoping to demonstrate the naivety of his beliefs and the terribleness of the world so that he would come around to Obito's point of view. When Naruto refused, Obito became increasingly angry and determined to eliminate Naruto and his dreams so that he can bury the last remains of the old Obito. History Main Skills and Equipment Sharingan: When Obito first awakened his Sharingan it already had two tomoe and he was able to take immediate advantage of it despite his inexperience. His eye gained three tomoe after witnessing Rin's death, moments before his Mangekyo Sharingan awakened. After giving up his original left eye to Kakashi, Obito obtained a new left Sharingan eye and has multiple Sharingan placed in storage should he need them. As an adult, Obito seems to be able to keep his Sharingan active at all times with minimal drain on his chakra levels. He can use his Sharingan to perform various genjutsu such as forcing Konan to revealing the whereabouts of Nagato's body, and trapping both Foo and Torune in a genjutsu for a considerable amount of time. Like Madara, Obito can use his Sharingan to place tailed beasts under his control, this control being more effective on a single target, with some difficulty when controlling more than one at the same time, allowing the beasts to temporarily break free in such instances. *'Genjutsu: Sharingan': It is simply the generic use of genjutsu as employed by Sharingan wielders. By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. These effects range from inducing instantaneous, but temporary, paralysis or unconsciousness in an opponent to forcefully extracting any valuable information that they possess or controlling their actions. *'Izanagi': Izanagi is an Uchiha kinjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others. When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments. While the user remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon them while the technique is active into mere "illusions". Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed. In exchange for the brief control of reality that it allows them, the Sharingan with which Izanagi is cast becomes blind. While there are normally limits on how long Izanagi can remain active, Obito used Hashirama's DNA to extend the length of his Izanagi, allowing him to keep it going for five minutes while only losing one of his replacement left eyes. Fire Style: Aside from his amazing and self-taught mastery of Fire Style, including his clan's passage of rite, Obito has even displayed the ability to conceal shuriken in multiple small fireballs. As an adult, his Fire Release prowess developed greatly, with his techniques being of the same size and scale of that of his teacher, Madara Uchiha, the strongest Uchiha in history. He can use his space-time techniques to enhance his Fire Style techniques to increase its already considerable range. *'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu': Known as the Uchiha Clan's "Coming of Age" Rite, it is a technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface *'Fire Style: Bomb Blast Dance': A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a continuous stream of flames, which spirals outwards, creating a massive fire vortex. If needed, the distorting effects of Kamui can be used to aid the formation of the vortex. Wood Style Kekkei Genkai: Obito gained the ability to use Wood Style after acquiring artificial limbs created from Hashirama's cells. Instinctively, he was able to form branches and roots to bind, crush, or skewer opponents. Using Hashirama's cells, Obito could connect and control (albeit with difficulty) a tailed beast as powerful as the Ten-Tails. Aside from the Wood Style, Obito can presumably use its two component elements: Earth and Water. *'Wood Style: Cutting Jutsu': A versatile technique where the user can produce sharp wooden spikes from their body to either fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword, or else use them as long-range projectiles, where the branches' growth can be triggered remotely, skewering the enemy as a result. *'Wood Style: Undeerground Roots Jutsu': Using the Wood Style, a user can manipulate the terrain, bringing out underground roots of varying sizes to fit various offensive situations, such as using the roots for trickery, misdirection and restriction. One can also use a large scale version, bringing out massive roots over a larger area that tangle around each other with such force that any one caught in-between is violently crushed to death. (Unnamed) Mangekyo Sharingan: Obito awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan after witnessing Rin's death at the hands of Kakashi As naturally a matching pair Obito's eye has the same design as Kakashi's; three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel. Uniquely and for unknown reasons, Obito does not appear to suffer from the Mangekyo-induced blindness, nor any signs of exhaustion and physical straining despite his extensive use of its power for years throughout. His teachings under Madara have given Obito extensive knowledge of the various Mangekyo techniques. He is also able to somehow disperse the flames of Amaterasu even if engulfed by them. It is through this dojutsu that he is able to perform his space-time ninjutsu, "Kamui", that is noted by Minato to be more versatile than his own and Tobirama's Flying Thunder God Jutsu. *'Kamui': Obito's signature technique after acquiring the Mangekyo Sharingan on his right eye. This grants Obito two distinct abilities: teleportation and what is best described as "intangibility". For teleportation, he absorbs himself through his right eye into the special dimension, and from there he can travel anywhere in the world instantly. His intangibility is a more specialized application of the teleportation, where he sends only parts of his body to the other dimension so that he can pass through objects or, more often, objects can pass through him. He can only make himself continuously intangible for about five minutes. Kamui becomes Obito's signature fighting style to the point that he rarely resorts to more traditional forms of ninjutsu. In combat he uses his intangibility defensively, allowing opponents and their attacks to pass through him without harming him, and then as offence he teleports them to his dimension while they are disoriented so that they can no longer bother him. The chakra signatures of those he sends to the other dimension cannot be sensed from outside of it. Despite how useful Kamui is, it isn't without its weaknesses. Because the two aspects of the technique are connected he can't use both at the same time; if he wants to teleport he can't be intangible, leaving him open to attack, and if he wants to be intangible he can't teleport, preventing him from escaping so long as he remains on the defensive. Because Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan can also use Kamui, his eye remains the only reliable counter to Obito's abilities. Although Kakashi cannot use Kamui against Obito directly, he can use his own access to the other dimension to negate the advantages Obito makes use of: by teleporting attacks or allies to the other dimension at the same moment that Obito's body resides there for defense, he can be attacked successfully. Rinnegan: Following the loss of his left Sharingan due to his use of Izanagi, Obito implanted Madara's Rinnegan, taken from Nagato's corpse, into his left eye socket in preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War. With the Rinnegan, Obito gains a series of abilities, such as the ability to see chakra, the potential to master all five forms of nature transformation, and is capable of performing all of the Six Paths Jutsu with the Rinnegan, but he is only ever seen using abilities of the Outer Path: he can summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, create chakra chains to restrain targets like Tailed Beasts, and use the "Rinne Rebirth Jutsu" to revive the dead in exchange for his life. Relationships *Rin Nohara *Kakashi Hatake *Minato Namikaze *The Akatsuki *Kurama *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Acts of Hope Battles & Events Battles * Events * Quotes * Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Missing-nin Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Former Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Akatsuki Category:Naruto Characters Category:Antagonist